Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-functionality chipset.
Description of the Related Art
As data storage devices have developed, there have been a lot of demands placed on how a computer system can access such a data storage device. The traditional technique of reducing the workload of the computer system's central processing unit has been to perform most of the calculations required in accessing data at the storage device end. In the traditional techniques, calculation modules designed by the vendors themselves are provided in the data storage products. In order to be compatible with different data storage products, the input and output (I/O) communication of a computer system must be quite complex.